


Dream A Little Dream Of Me

by R-is-rad (Thejerkandtheangel)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brief Character death mention, Nightmares, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thejerkandtheangel/pseuds/R-is-rad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire has reoccurring nightmares and one night Eponine wakes up to his sleep talking. And it never ends well in this fandom...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream A Little Dream Of Me

"I just wanted you to know... I couldn't take it anymore.." 

Eponine's eyes slid open, blinking a few times sleepily, as she realized it was R's voice that had woken her. She hasn't been staying with Grantaire for very long, but this happened almost every night. Frowning Eponine rolled over to face her friend's bed, wondering if he was awake this time, on the phone or talking to himself. Maybe he was praying. She nearly laughed out loud at that. Her heart sank as she realized who Grantaire was talking to.

"I just wanted you to know... You know... Before I lost you or I-" Eponines heart broke, listening to her friend's cracked voice. "And- I love you. I told you I did and I still do-" Grantaire's voice sounded drugged, as if he were still asleep. 

Frowning further, Eponine sat up, he usually didn't talk this long at this time of night... She peered over at R in the dark, the. Her heart slammed in her chest. He was asleep; he was talking in his sleep.

"I love you, Enjolras"

If Grantaire ever knew she was awake to hear this, he would not only deny it, but be extremely embarrassed. R has always been a private man when it came to his feelings, guarding them, his heart and his desires. She had expected that Grantaire care for Enjolras more than he let on, more than their heated arguments and their constant bantering. Grantaire loved Enjolras, their friend and fearless leader, and he was muttering it in his sleep like a desperate prayer. 

Eponine wanted to shake him awake, to end the eves dropping, but she stayed her hand. There was a part of her that wanted to know; she wanted to know her friend's closely guarded secrets. And this would the only time she'd ever have that chance. 

"'fraid Enj.. 'm afraid... for ABC- for you... 'nd me I s'pose" Grantaire muttered, clutching his pillow tighter. "Just want'd you to know... That I love you. I need you in m' life... Come back home- come back /please/" Eponine stiffened. Enjolras had left a month ago with Courf and Combeferre and a few of the other members of the ABC for a civil rights rally in Washington, she didn't know how much it had affected R until it registered that he was pleading for Enjolras to come back, to be safe again...

She watched as the silhouette of her friend's shoulders shook as he cried in his sleep. When was the last time Grantaire cried.... When Enjolras had pushed it to far a year ago and she had found Grantaire with dried tears on his cheeks in the supply room of the Musain. Sitting up, Eponine reached over to touch R's shoulder, giving him a little shake. "Grantaire, wake up," she said, probably a bit too loud.

Grantaire startled, quickly rolling over. Eponine leaned back when R's hands balled into fists, his eyes wild and red. She threw up both her hands and Grantaire slowly uncurled his fists. 

"Shit- 'Ponine, you scared the shit out of me, don't do that man"

She sank down on her bed "sorry." She muttered "you were having a bad dream." 

Grantaire's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of what're when realization dawned on him, seeing his hand trail up to touch his wet cheeks was heartbreaking.

"Oh-" R coughed out, slowly laying back down. "Whatever.... Go back to sleep" 

It wouldn't be the last time Eponine heard Grantaire crying in his sleep. Especially since the next morning they received the news that a shooter had fired on the crowd in Washington, killing 7 people. And first of them was Enjolras.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short story that I'm not sure if im going to continue or not. I don't know. I'm not sure if the plot could go anywhere


End file.
